myheroworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Delsin D. Dreher
, |quirk = Furnace |ways of combat= Close-Medium Combat |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut = My Hero World: Chapter 1 |voice = (Japanese) }} Delsin D. Draco (デルシン・D・どラコ Derushin Di Dorako), commonly nicknamed as Del (デル Deru), is a student at U.A. High's Class 1-T, training to become a Pro Hero. He works in the Solarine Restaurant as its Bartender and Cashier, and sometimes as one of its Chefs. As the class bonds over time, there is a general consensus that Delsin himself is the Heart (心 Hāto) of 1-T and holds everyone together. ... He is one of the Main Protagonists of the My Hero World Series. Appearance Delsin is an expressive and emotional young man, usually showing off a frown or smile, sometimes both, in his expression. Ever rarily, he takes to having a neutral expression, somewhat melancholic. His skin is a shade between tanned and pale, offering contrasts with his other characteristics. Delsin comments his appearance to not be specially remarkable. However, comment is that his striking feature is the presence of his wild black hair and his matured face, the latter has a triangular but round shape. The hair naturally stands out in a slighty curved, spiky manner and covers part of his face, particularly the sides and nose. Delsin's eyebrows are long, but quite thin, while his eyes are also sharp and contain small black irises, these, nevertheless, usually play roles whenever his expressiveness comes along. Although a person with certain issues and thin frame, Delsin manages to keep a healthy body courtesy of the routines with his best friend, Kaio Kinbena, acquiring a well-built physique. He has also become increasingly taller with time and often tries to keep his weight in check with his height. Delsin possesses several scars, which he thinks of as marks in his life. One stands just above his left eye and has a diagonal cut shape, generally staying hidden by his hair, it was done during his and Kaio's fight against Bauso Alcides. A similar one is on the lower right side of his abdomen, it has a somewhat cross shape with one of the sides being much more prominent. After the Field Trip, he also gains a double scar, which is located on the lower left of his abdomen and looks like a burn, while the one in the back simply looks like a large cut. Through his hands, Delsin has acquired several gash scars due to Agnes Friederich's initial defensive nature. An intricate "scar" of sorts Delsin ends up acquiring is visible in his hair. After the immense amount of stress he was put through in the Field Trip, various strands of his hair's frontal part end up gaining a white color to them. Interestingly, these white strands have a sort of flame-like design. Delsin, like most of the students, possesses the standard uniform of U.A., a light-grey blazer over a white, buttoned shirt, and dark-green, dress pants which are held by a belt. His tie is done in a way that makes it longer than the standard's. During breaks, he tends to take the blazer off. His shoes are black and plain in appearance, although, they look similar to sneakers. Delsin also has the U.A.'s standard gym clothing, a full, blue, track suit with thick, white lines over the legs and torso, forming the school's symbol. His Hero Costume, dubbed as "Celsius", consists of a light-grey armor of sorts. Covering his entire head is a white and grey masked helmet. The helmet has grey horns going from the forehead to the backside, the mask has symmetrical holes for him to breath and covers his entire face, except for the eyes, whose area stay shadowed while they glow yellow. There is also a dark-grey breastplate that extends into round pauldrons and a collar, all of which stand over a body-suit, black on the edges and white in the middle, said body-suit has a grey belt at its waist along with thigh pauldrons at the side. The black markings on the legs look like high socks and are covered by grey plate boots, while for his forearms, Delsin has grey plate gauntlets, which only don't cover his gloved palms. Finally, sticking from the shoulder pauldrons is a long white cape. When out for work, Delsin dons a simple but expected outfit. A white dress shirt with full sleeves, which are buttoned at the wrists, complemented by a black vest and a long blue tie, along with dark dress pants and black shoes. These pants are held by a blue belt, though, it is partially hidden by the vest. On his left breast, Delsin has a tag with his name in blue letters. Under the effects of the "Trigger" Drug, Delsin's hair becomes completely white and slightly spikes up, while the rest of his body acquires claws, fangs, and the skin gains a dark hue to it. Gallery DelsinKid1.jpg|Delsin as a kid. DelsinCasual1.png|Delsin in casual oufit. Damon Yuuei Uni.jpg|Delsin's U.A Uniform. DelsinWork.jpg|Delsin out to work at the Solarine. Costume5.png|Delsin's hero costume. DelsinST.jpg|Delsin's hair after "Trigger". Personality Overall, Delsin's friends describe him as a virtuous, kind, and somewhat eccentric person. He is somewhat goofy and silly, not holding back his expressions, be them of anger, amusement or amazement, and desires when amongst his friends, who all note how these emotions seem to be indeed genuine. Although, sometimes his comments are regarded as obvious remarks, Delsin is known for reacting to almost everything happening around him. Delsin's mom, Lucia, says that he has been more like only in his final Junior School years and after ingressing into U.A. High School, as he has made true friends there and is greatly concerned about his friendship with them, aside from wanting to become a hero. Even then, Delsin is still somewhat shy in regards to certain subjects in a group chat, preferring to stay quiet unless he is directly talked to or his opinion is asked for. With this friendly demeanor, Delsin is quick to make friends in U.A. and tie people together, regardless of the situation, with many pointing out how truly kind-hearted he is. Delsin is also known for using bad words to swear often. Be it when he is amazed, angered, surprised or even slightly sad, also using them to praise someone. Delsin goes as far as to combine different kinds of swearing, something which comes off as unintentionaly funny. However, he does try to hold his tongue when he is speaking with people he just recently met or people who outright get uncomfortable with it, respecting their dislike of it. According to himself and some others, Delsin is the last person someone should ask rumors from as he doesn't bother to overhear anyone's talk, as long as it doesn't concern him or those really close to him. Therefore he is one of the few people left wondering if something is true or not, often asking his classmates about it with a comical expression and being the last to know. He also acts like this whenever he doesn't get a joke or thinks that a statement was serious, instantly questioning it. Delsin also adopts this face whenever something too odd or shocking happens, once again questioning himself or other people if that was real or not. In a more serious note, however, Delsin heavily dislikes outright believing in rumors and tries to convince people to try and seek out the truth. Even so, he also dislikes a person spreading rumors about another person, stating that they have no right to do it. Despite this, Delsin feels genuinely sad whenever he is left out of any conversation or joke, even if he doesn't fully understand what it is about, wishing someone approached him for it as he feels it is essential to improve his social skills. In fact, Delsin has been heavily affected by the constant mockery through the years, something which greatly diminished some of his social skills to an awkward level. Although he is quite expressive to others and doesn't hold up much conversations, Delsin is somewhat capable of reading the atmosphere and knowing what to not say in certain moments. ... Along with his expressiveness, Delsin doesn't hide his true opinions, if asked, and reactions towards something. ... . He reinforces that being honest is not the same as spreading everyone's secrets and is very capable of holding his own tongue in this regard. ... At times, Delsin may suddenly, yet subtly, give off a melancholic vibe, noticeable by the lack of conversation and the need to not look into anyone's eyes for an extended period of time. Due to how random it happens and how some of its triggers go unnoticed, Delsin curses himself for not managing to control it. Usually, when he is like this, Delsin replies with quick gestures such as nods or smirks, always making sure to still respond to someone, or short answers as to quickly cut the conversation, if he is too uncomfortable. If pressed on, Delsin finds it harder and harder to keep his emotions in check, which manifest with either him getting angry or stumbling over his words. It makes it where he becomes paranoid about certain things, wondering if it is okay for him to do or say something, or even partake into any activity. Delsin tries to hide this side of his, as he believes it makes him a burden and puts the mood of everyone else down, something he doesn't want to happen as evidenced by his willingness to still somewhat talk. This part of his mood sometimes stirs a desire to not continue... Ever since a young age, Delsin has been strong-willed and loyal, although, this got slowly hidden over the course of the years due to his increasing demotivation. ... ... History Ever since he was two years old, Delsin showed great admiration towards heroes and cheered them on often. When he was four years old, his Quirk manifested and made him accidentaly burn off his clothes, exposing his nude self during a family meeting and triggering his shy side. He would express his desire to become a Hero when he was five years old, ... Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc School Adaption Arc Sports Festival Arc Underworld Arc Final Exams Arc Field Trip Arc Hero Internship Arc Summer Festival Arc Powers & Abilities Delsin is considered one of the prominent fighters within Class 1-T, with prowess above those of the many students in the Hero Department. He improves fast and quickly puts his experience to use, adapting in the middle of battles. Delsin has shown to be capable of holding his own against the top fighters of his class. He proves himself capable of matching the villains he faces during his first year, contending with Heiha, Abel Cainhurst and Yoroi Tsurara, all on his own. Delsin was said to be a key fighter during the fight with Augusto Alcides. After the incident at the Field Trip, Delsin's newfound resolve allows him to further boost his growth. Most of Class S has agreed that Delsin has become one of Class T's "Monsters". ... . By using Bunsen Blazer, he is shown to hold his own even against the strongest students of the entire school, keeping up with a serious Kan Hannou. Natural Abilities Enhanced Strength: Atonishing Speed: Sharp Reflexes: Enhanced Durability: High Endurance: Ways of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Strategist: Quirk Fānesu}}: Delsin's quirk allows him to produce flames from any part of his body, regulating their temperature, making him capable of controlling them in a variety of ways. By imbuing his body in fire, adding a burning effect to his blows, he can augment his combat prowess and complement his movements due to its many properties, also being capable of releasing it as waves of fire and fireballs. However, he is still able to release it in an uncontrollable manner around himself. Most of the time, Delsin generates flames from his limbs. Nevertheless, continuous use will difficult Delsin's breathing due to the increase in smoke and decrease in oxygen around him. Furthermore, Delsin's body can't sustain extremely high temperatures, burning his skin off and unbalancing his own temperature. * : * : * , Sutearingu Fānesu lit. "Wheel of Fire"}}: * : * Other Profficent Cooking: Bilingual: Delsin is apparently capable of speaking two idioms, namely both English and Japanese at very good levels. Stats ---- Delsin's new stats, according to the creator. ---- Delsin's Bunsen Blazer stats, according to the creator. Equipment & Weapons Hero Costume: Celsius (セルシアス Serushiasu): Delsin's costume is specially designed to decrease the effects of the overuse of his Quirk, Furnace. It is also partially made with Delsin's DNA and special fibers, which makes it extremely resistant to heat. *'Celsius Helmet': This is said to be the most complex piece of the suit. It has a special device which captures most of the smoke in the vicinity and uses the chemical proccess of purification to shift it into breathable air, enabling Delsin to take shorter breaks and not suffocate. *'Celsius Armor': The torso piece is set to manage Delsin's body temperature. Taking use of the air made from the purification proccess of the helmet, the armor cools down Delsin's skin and applies a special cream, good against and to prevent burns. At the neck area, it hits certain pressure points to prevent stress. *'Celsius Belt': The belt contains first-aid kits at the buckle, with most of them designed to treat heat-based pain and injuries. *'Celsius Gauntlets': With their interior design, the gauntlets are made to protect Delsin's arms from the follow-up of his own attacks, making it possible for him to increase his offensiveness. *'Celsius Boots': These act similar to the gauntlets and are made of a special metal with high ebulition, allowing it to not deform from Delsin's flames. *'Celsius Cape': Being made of Delsin's DNA and another material, the Cape is durable enough to resist high temperatures, providing a protection of sorts against avancing flames. When plugged off the pauldrons, it is large enough to provide cover for an adult of average size and shield them even from the minimum of first degree burns. Battles Trivia Behind the scenes *He is based on Gray Fullbuster from the Fairy Tail Series. **His costume is based on Incursio from the Akame Ga Kill Series. *His family name has the Kanji for Degree (ど), referencing his quirk. *Part of Delsin's hair going white due to incredible amount of stress is often attributed to the Marie Antoinette syndrome. *In earlier concepts, his given name was "Damon", matching the many other protagonists of the author. He had a different Quirk as well, named "Cryo", which was based on ice and its properties. He was also set to be a Villain going through the Reformatory, this had set the story of My Hero World to be about "second chances" and "deceiving appearances". *Much like the author's other major main characters, his name starts with D''. Extras *Delsin shares his birthday with the Author, June 10th. *Although he has fire powers, Delsin is very fond of umid climates and rain. *His school ranks are as follows: **4th at the Entrance Exam. **5th at Quirk Apprehension. **5th in Class 1-T's Grades at the First Semester. **4th in Grades at the Second Semester. *In the first semester, Delsin is one of the four students who stood on both ''Top Five''s. The others being Shiawaze, Kago, and Huit. **Delsin and Huit would also stand on the ''Top Five of the Entrance Exam. *When he was a kid, Delsin always thought U.A. meant Ultimate Academy. *Delsin holds many similarities with Agnes Friederich: **Both have German descendancy. **Their personalities are regarded as virtuous and eccentric. **They both have been diagnosed with depression. **They have powers related to fire. **They have been shunned from using their Quirks for a good part of their life. **Both love rain and umid climates. **Their hero suits cool them down and have a prominent white color. **In a coincidence, both suffered from the Marie Antoinette syndrome. *According to Lucia: **His special skill is his Honesty. **His favorite food are Baked Cookies. **His favorite drink is Tea. **As a hobby, he collects old banknotes. **As a routine, he goes to school and works out. **His charm point is his smile. **Delsin is right-handed. **His favorite smell is that of rain. **He has a complex about his depression. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dreher Family